A typical cabinet installation in a data center located in a seismic zone requires that the cabinet be secured to the floor of the facility. The cabinet needs to be secured so it can withstand significant forces not normally witnessed in typical non-seismic installations.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved seismic kit designed to be easily installed on a cabinet to secure the cabinet in a seismic zone.